1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a health promoting safety ash tray adapted to support a smoke producing object such as a cigarette or a cigar.
2. Description of the Prior Art (Prior Art Statement)
The smoke from the cigarette deposited on an ash tray, tends to permeate the environment of the room, and the smoke can be injurious to the health of those who must breathe the smoke in the room. For this reason, various devices have been provided for filtering and deodorizing the smoke from the cigarette or the cigar in an ash tray. One of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,776. This device comprises an ash tray which supports a shroud for confining the smoke, the shroud having a mouth. The shroud in turn supports a motorized fan which creates a flow of air. A filter is located between the shroud and the fan. The flow of air begins in proximity to the ash tray at the mouth and carries the smoke through the filter.
This device has the motorized fan which renders the device complex and costly. Further, the flow of air created by the fan blows on the fire of the cigarette in the ash tray so that the fire is never extinguished. Thus, if a lighted cigarette drops on the floor or other place from the ash tray, the cigarette sometimes causes a fire.